final_destination_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Freund
Ashley Freund lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, and attended McKinley High School. She and Ashlyn Halperin were two ditzy best friends, who were very popular among their fellow classmates. Ashley was one of the survivors of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. Ashley was the second survivor to die. Final Destination 3 She and Ashlyn were constantly stalked by Frankie Cheeks before the ride. They go to the roller coaster as Frankie is behind them. After the premonition was witnessed by Wendy, she tried to convince everyone to get off the roller coaster and Kevin Fischer and Lewis Romero got into a huge fight. Ashley and Ashlyn were offended by the quarrel and decided to get off the ride, as Frankie follows and records them. After the students were taken outside by the security, the roller coaster crashed just like in Wendy Christensen's premonition. Like the other survivors, Ashley and Ashlyn were upset over the deaths of their friends. She and Ashlyn tried to invite Wendy over to the Phoenix Tanning Salon to help take her mind off Jason Wise, Wendy's boyfriend, but she didn't accept the offer. Once Ashley and Ashlyn enter into the tanning salon, they impatiently wait for the owner, Yuri to stop yelling into his phone about his boss. Ashley sips on her slushie. Yuri tells her to throw the drinks away. Ashley dumps Ashlyn's slushee instead of hers. When Ashley and Ashlyn enter the tanning bed room, Ashley sets how long they will be tanning for (15 minutes). She activates the tanning beds. On one of the tanning beds, there is a sign that says, This bed has been cleaned and is ready for tanning. ARE YOU? Ashley removes the card and sips on her slushie. Ashlyn tells Ashley that if she spills the drink, they would have to clean it up. Ashley leaves her iced beverage sitting on a table, unaware that the VAC machine controlling the tanning beds was latched onto the wall under it. Ashlyn feels that the room is too cold, so she turns the temperature up to 73. Death As Ashley and Ashlyn remove their bras, their bare breasts are shown. Ashlyn, fully nude (nothing below the waist is shown), lies down in her tanning bed. She looks at Ashley, slightly smiling. “Why are you wearing underwear?” she asks. “Steinmetz says he gets off on tan lines.” Ashley replies, smiling. Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “All right.” she says, putting earphones in her ears. Ashley lies down and puts earphones in her ears. Ashlyn then puts on her plastic goggles. Ashley does the same as both of them close the top of the tanning beds. The song, Love Rollercoaster, starts playing. Ashley gleefully swings her feet. The song continues playing as Ashley and Ashlyn sing along. As the temperature in the room rises, Ashley's slushie perseverates and begins to drip onto the machine under it and causes it to spark and malfunction. The VAC then rises as steam rises in the air. The VAC turns The temperature begins to rise. While listening to the song, the sunlamp bulbs above Ashley begins to brighten. The temperature changes to 75°F. Ashley cheerfully hums. In her bed, the sunlamp bulbs above her burns brighter and hotter. Ashley begins to sweat. The temperature continues to rise. When Ashlyn realizes she set the temperature too high, she attempts to leave her bed. Meanwhile, the air blowing out of the vent, causes a coat rack to tip over. The coat rack knocks over a potted tree, which falls and knocks the CD shelf off the wall, and onto Ashley's tanning bed, which in turn causes the shelf to slide over into the opening slot of Ashlyn's bed, and then slide into the opening slot in Ashley's bed, preventing them from escaping. Meanwhile, Ashley and Ashlyn continue to pound and kick, wincing and yelling as they squirm inside. Ashley struggles to get out of the cracking tanning bed. Soon enough, the glass below Ashley cracks and breaks, sending her to the wiring below. Her tanning bed bursts into flames (off-screen), burning her alive. Ashley is seen screaming and thrashing around madly while the flames burn the flesh off her skin. She looks through the slot but the flames engulfs her. With no one to help her, Ashley lies in her bed screaming as she is burned alive, along with Ashlyn. Ashley's scream echoes. Alternate Death When Ashley and Ashlyn arrive in the tanning room, Ashley complains that Yuri keeps it so cold in there, so Ashlyn attempts to turn up the heat. Then a question comes up, asking if she should set it to 73 or 76 degrees. By choosing 73, the scene goes on as normal where they're both are trapped in their tanning beds, and gets incinerated, but if the viewer should chose 76, Ashlyn manages to get out of her tanning bed as it begins to malfunction, but she is knocked out by the shelf. Ashley's screaming wakes Ashlyn up, and she tried to pull Ashley out, but when she grabs her hand, both girls get electrocuted, killing them instantly.